Another Kind Of Thief
by CherryPezFoo
Summary: What if MC -Chan isn't the only female member of the Black Foxes.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

**REVISED**

So I kinda thought, what if there was a girl already in the Black Foxes? How would the MC's entrance affect the dynamic then? if it were me I'd get totally jealous! Like 'she's trying to home in on MY boys?!' So NOW, I made Takuto a girl hehe! Her name is Takata Hirukawa. A female tsundere, should be fun to write for! So please let me know if you like it :D.

"No way in hell."

Her piercing yellow glare should have been enough to repel any living thing within 5 miles of the place, but the four young men that gathered around her, knew all too well that the girl's bark was way worse than her bite. It was an unassuming Monday night after closing time in 'Le Renard Noir' an inconspicuous bar and restaurant situated in the heart of Ginza. Despite the cold, determined words lingering in the air, the atmosphere was warm and inviting, although, at this time the bar was restricted to anyone other than the five unusual people gathered there, for a very suspicious meeting.

At first glance, these people were hard to associate with one another, all of them very different in their own way, but they all shared a passion. All of them had a deep seated child hood bond, as well as a blood link to what were once the greatest art thieves of all time. That's right, these five people were all direct descendants of the 'Le Renard Noir' thieves, but more importantly they were all members of the current ring of thieves that had been stirring up a lot of trouble in the media and infuriating the police department. These individuals were all members of 'The Black Foxes' and any police officer in the whole of Japan would have easily given their right arm, to be able to listen in on their conversation in this very bar, they would have however been very confused at this point.

"C'mon Takataaa! It's only a little mixer!"

A boy with bright red hair sang. His name was Hiro Sarashina, and he was the youngest member of the Black foxes at 21. He was currently studying art in college and was the owner of an extraordinarily high IQ and an eye for determining the legitimacy of works of art, he was also a master of disguise and had an indispensible knowledge of art and museums. Hiro twirled the scowling girl's hair around his finger playfully - he was also a bit of a playboy. The girl viciously slapped his hand away being long immune to his flirtatious charms that had fooled so many others.

"Waste of my valuable time."

She hissed beginning to get agitated by their constant pressing, not that she wasn't grumpy at the best of times. Her name was Takata Hirukawa and she was an exceptionally skilled hacker, by day she worked as a regular programmer for a large company, by night she hacked into advanced security systems and disabled hidden alarms in some of Japan's most prestigious buildings. She rather got a kick out of it. For what extensive knowledge Takata had with machines, she lacked in sociability. To most, Takata would seem cold and quite frankly rude - which to an extent she was. She rarely opened up to any other than her four childhood friends, which was what they were bothering her over right now.

After saying her piece, she returned her full attention to the steaming bowl of pork noodles in front of her. She slurped them up noisily, in a desperate attempt to put an end to this awful discussion.

"Well that's not very sexy."

A handsome man with dark hair sighed, his name was Riki Yanase and he was probably the most unlikely member of the Black Foxes, he certainly had the most to lose. Riki was extremely confident and very handsome with an ego to match. He was a strong leader he took charge during missions and made sure nothing went amiss. His plans were more than often perfect and his decisions were often the right ones, all of the Black Foxes had complete faith in him. Riki worked in the Ministry of Finance and his father was a notable politician, it was inevitable that one day, Riki would have an arranged marriage to benefit his family and take his father's seat. Although it seemed he was not entirely happy with this arrangement he had come to accept it. Riki cringed as Takata got flustered and began choking, throwing her words out in between chokes:

"Wasn't *cough* meant to be. *cough*"

A devilish grin curled on his face as he ruffled her hair and patted her back, he chuckled:

"There's no need to get so embarrassed."

Takata's cheeks burned bright red, but her eyes continued to glare at them:

"It's coz you're all talking about weird things!"

There was a slight growl in her voice as if warding them off. A slightly older man with a beard and black glasses snatched the half - eaten bowl of pork noodles off of the table:

"What's so weird about looooove?"

He teased with a goofy grin on his face. Atsumu Kashiwabara was a little older than the rest of them at 35. Back in the day he was one of the greatest thieves in the world, but after the death of his beloved wife, he retired from the field and controlled missions from the basement of 'Le Renard Noir' which he owned. He was referred to as 'Boss' because he made all arrangements for the mission and had a vast number of contacts, even some in the police department apparently - but he was very secretive. Some might say he was laid back and relaxed with a goofy love for fortune telling, but there was sure to be more to Atsumu Kashiwabara.

"It's not lo- lo-_that_ it's a pain in the ass mixer, and gimme back my pork noodles beardy!"

Takata snatched the noodles back using her less than affectionate nickname for him and stuffed noodles in her mouth furiously to hide her flushed face.

"Still can't say 'love' huh?"

Hiro teased:

"S-shut up!" She stuttered, which only made Riki chuckle.

Takata sighed at his laugh, getting tired of all this pointless teasing. Riki suddenly poked her on the cheek:

"Jeez, Riki, leave me alone."

She spat pushing him away forcibly.

"We're just trying to help you."

A tall, well built man with short hair stood up, and looked at her with concern. His name was Kenshi Inagaki, he was like the big brother of the group and although he did his fair share of teasing Takata, he did look out for her more than the rest. Kenshi was a firefighter, which was why his specialty was breaking in. He was basically 'the muscle' of the Black Foxes and depite his kind easy going personality, his gruelling training at military school came back to haunt him whist on missions, he was brutal to those that stood in their way.

"How long has it been?"

Kenshi asked Takata softly. Takata looked away refusing to answer:

"Taka.." He tried again and got a reply though she still refused to look at him.

"... What do you mean?"

Takata glared at him, knowing full well what he meant, but trying to scare him out asking, but to no avail he continued.

"Since you, y'know, had a boyfriend."

Takata balled her hands into fists, she was fine, COMPLETELY fine. She was perfectly content with the way things were, why couldn't they just leave her be? She pushed away her bowl and dragged her laptop in front of her, she opened a programme and typed furiously, locking her eyes on the illuminated screen.

"Can't talk. Busy."

She stated in between the scattered clacks of the keyboard.

"A while then."

Kenshi muttered under his breath. Hiro stared at them intently, a playful smirk curled on his lips:

"Hey, Takata, how about taking me for a spin?"

He said drawing close to her. But Takata was lost in a mechanical world of codes and digits.

"Sigh." Hiro puffed a dramatically.

"We've lost her."

"Yep, she's pretty much dead to us."

Kenshi replied, putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro looked deep in thought before a devious smirk played on his lips.

"Do you remember, Taka? When you had that huge crush on Riki back in high school?"

Takata froze, her eyes widened and her face turned a dark shade of crimson as she stopped typing and glowered at Hiro:

"I - I did not."

She tried to make her voice sound confident, but it came shaky and flustered.

"You totally did!"

Hiro sang, his amber eyes shining.

"Everybody knew about it! Even boss knew!"

"It's true!" Atsumu chimed, his eyes smiling behind his glasses. Riki smirked and pinched Takata's cheek.

"It can't be helped. I am perfect and masculine. Actually, I'd be concerned if she didn't have a bit of a thing for me at one point."

"S-shut up."

She slapped Riki's hand away and rubbed her warm cheek.

"W-we have bigger things to worry about. Aren't we supposed to be discussing the mission?"

Hiro sighed and pouted.

"You aren't any fun, Taka."

Riki spoke up, a teasing grin on his face.

"No mission talk until you agree to this mixer."

Takata scowled.

"Hell no I said."

She crossed her arms dead set in her decision:

"Why is everyone so concerned about me? None of you idiots have girlfriends."

"Because Takata, frankly, you're kind of a prude."

Riki announced. Anger growled inside Takata.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

She snapped staring icily at Riki, who rolled his eyes.

"That you need our help."

Hiro suddenly looked serious. He put his hand over Takata's and looked into her eyes.

"You're so cold and hostile to every man who shows an interest. Takata, you need to open up more, to people other than us."

The truth was, Takata did want someone to love her, but every time someone came along she got nervous and hid behind her sharp tongue. Plus, she had the whole thief thing to worry about. She clicked her tongue and threw her hands in the air.

"Say I do get a boyfriend. How am I supposed to keep THIS a secret."

She gestured wildly around Le Renard Noir and everyone fell silent knowing what she meant. The fact she was a thief was kind of a problem.

But they were noble thieves as they always returned the art to its rightful owner - not for a profit, it was possible, someone would maybe understand. Kenshi rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find a way."

He spoke meaningfully, making Takata waver a little before Riki's sharp voice cut them off.

"Enough."

With this new tension everyone knew that play time was over. Riki turned to Takata.

"You're going to the mixer and that's final. With a man in your life you might be less hostile, who knows."

Takata huffed frustrated:

"I said no.."

Boss leaned over to her, his brown eyes shining:

"Taka, if you do this, I'll make you those special white day spicy pork noodles that you love so much."

Takata hesitated:

"Pork noodles..."

She drew her gaze to the floor and muttered

"What a pain in the ass.. Fine."

"YAY!"

Hiro squealed

"I'm totally gonna make you over! I have THE cutest bow hairpiece and-"

Takata was ready to retaliate but Riki interrupted him.

"Okay, now that's decided, on with the mission. Kenshi, bring the blueprints over."

Kenshi spread the blueprints across the table and everyone stared hard at it. Hiro's eyes widened immediately:

"T-this is!"

Takata gulped.

"Yep."

Boss stated proudly.

"It's time foxes! Time, to locate the great granddaughter of the Japanese Leonardo DaVinci!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a month already? Sorry, I lose track of time really easily. If I do this again, please just complain to me and chances are I'll update! haha.**

"DAMMIT!"

Takata made to slam her fists on the keyboard, but at the last minute she switched her target to the sturdy walnut table beneath it, a broken computer would not help her cause any, only hinder it further. It was a Friday afternoon, Takata had spent the full four and a half days since the meeting trying to locate The great granddaughter of the late artist Yamura, but to no avail. She wasn't used to this kind of frustration, usually the computer would find her exactly what she wanted but it was only becoming increasingly disobedient. She slammed it shut and rested her face in her hands, giving her tired, bloodshot eyes a well deserved break.

"Still no luck?"

A voice wafted in from the kitchen accompanied by the pleasant aroma of sizzling meat. Takata scowled:

"You sure she exists? It wouldn't be the first time you've been wrong beardy."

Boss emerged from the kitchen carrying a bowl with a tea towel draped over his shoulder:

"She definitely exists. But I'm not surprised you're having difficulty locating her, her fingerprints are sought after by many organisations other than the black foxes. Yamura wouldn't have made it easy."

Takata just huffed and plonked her head down on the table. Boss pouted and came closer to her:

"Now don't be like that, Taka.. I made your special pork noo-"

"THE WHITE DAY ONES?!"

She exclaimed instantly awake and grabbing the bowl from his hands:

"As promised!"

He chanted happily, Takata's chopsticks froze, and she murmured:

"As... Promised...?"

"Yep. For agreeing to go to that mixer!"

Takata furrowed her brow, scowling as she did so:

"When is that again?"

"Tonight."

Came a voice from behind her, Takata and boss both turned to look at Riki, who smiled his signature smile as he cocked an eyebrow.

"You haven't forgotten, have you Takata? About our little deal."

Takata grimaced and opened up her laptop, she returned to searching the databases for the name 'Yamura' this was her last resort:

"I don't think I'll be able to go.. I've still not located the great granddaughter and I have about.."

She glanced at the screen

"200,000 Yamura's to check out."

"Tch, and I thought you were good with computers."

Riki teased taking his seat next to her at the counter.

"I'm not 'good' with computers I'm GREAT with computers and I have next to nothing to go on so, it's gonna be hard."

"What do you have to go on again?"

Riki asked peering at the screen. Takata sighed and reached into her pocket:

"The name Yamura and this picture."

She said pulling a rectangular photograph out of her pocket. The photo showed three children of about four or five years, all linking arms and grinning at the camera. In the middle was a boy, tall for his age with chestnut coloured hair and an air of clumsy shyness about him. To the left a girl with the same hair colour, but she exuded confidence she had a natural prettiness about her and you could see that she knew it. To the right was a girl with a slightly reddish tone to her hair, she had wide eyes and the biggest grin of them all, she possessed a certain innocence which was hard to place. Riki stared hard at the photo as Takata explained:

"All I know is one of them is Yamura's great granddaughter, I can't find out anything about any of them, I'm not even sure which one IS the granddaughter, although the one on the right looks a little like him."

Riki nodded slowly showing his understanding and stared at the photo a little longer before placing it on the counter he exhaled:

"Mm. I'll tell you, whoever came up with the saying 'A picture is worth 1000 words." Was bullshitting, because 1000 words would be so much more useful right now"

Takata gave a half hearted laugh:

"But I'll find her. I'm the best there is"

Riki's face broke into a grin:

"But not tonight."

Takata stared at him dubiously and shook her head:

"I think finding this chick is a little more important than some idiotic mixer."

"You're just checking out databases right? I can do it for you."

He slid her laptop over to himself his face hardening in concentration:

"Damn. You weren't kidding 200,000 Yamura's"

Takata gave him an indignant look:

"Boy, you can check out the databases, but not even nearly as fast and efficient as me. Leave it to the pro."

"Oh really?"

Riki raised his eyebrows, a devilish smirk pulling on the corners of his lips:

"So.. How many do you think you can check tonight if you don't go to the mixer?"

Takata twisted her lips and weighed that question in her head:

"Mm, maybe about 30,000. And that's if I decide to take a nap."

"Consider it done."

"Huh?"

"You said you'd do 30,000. I'll do it."

"Ugh"

She glared at him, she knew full well Riki would always be able to do something if he set himself a goal:

"You tricked me."

"Yep. For a genius you're actually kind of dense."

He ruffled her hair and began his task:

"Boss, get me the usual!"

He yelled into the kitchen then turned to Takata:

"Y'know, I don't know why you're so adamant about not going to this mixer. Kenshi told me about it, free drinks, free food, rich guys, plus Kenshi will be with you so you won't look like a total idiot."

Takata looked down clenching her teeth:

"Mm? Takata?"

She snapped her head back up and glared into his eyes with a yellow fury:

"Free drinks? LRN.

Free food? LRN.

Rich guys..."

She tore her gaze away:

"They'd rather have an arranged marriage to benefit their family, than be with me."

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, and Riki looked pained. He stared at the steadily and touched her shoulder:

"Takata.. I..."

Takata blushed furiously realising what she had just said, she stood up and murmured:

"...I'm going for a nap"

Before darting to the second floor. Riki stared after her, a melancholy expression tainted his features.

* * *

"H-hold still!"

Hiro exclaimed and re balanced the make-up brush between his fingers.

"Seriously Hiro, you're taking forever and your FACE is way too close its grossing me out."

".. Just a little longer."

Hiro hummed softly, his eyes locked on her face concentration etched on his features, Takata sighed:

"Why the hell did I agree to let you do this."

She asked no one in particular, Hiro smirked:

"Trust me, Taka, by the time you're done you'll be the envy of every girl! The belle of the ball!"

He sang. With a final flick of the makeup brush he gave a satisfied sigh and sat back to marvel at his creation:

"Perfect! Now for the hair, hmm curls? No maybe I should tie it back..."

As Hiro continued speaking to himself Takata stole at glance at herself in the mirror. As much as she hated to admit it, Hiro made her look damn_ good_. She barely even noticed Hiro running a brush through her hair.

"Your hair's so silky Takata! But it's so short, you should grow it out."

"Too much trouble."

She stated simply as Hiro pulled her hair back into a simple, elegant bun:

"Okay, okay. I'm not gonna argue with you but.. Choose a dress."

He gestured towards three dresses at three different lengths. A short scarlet one with a halter neck, a knee length pale blue strappy one, and a full length forest green strapless one. Takata stared at them and frowned:

"The hell do I know about dresses? you choose."

Hiro sighed and showed his puppy dog eyes:

"I thought you might say that."

He went over to the dresses and examined them carefully occasionally glancing back at Takata:

"Hmm, I like the long green one but I'm not sure you have the bust to pull it off."

Takata glared at him and he stammered:

"I-it's just that, you're wearing baggy clothes so I can't really see and-"

"Gimme the dress."

She barked snatching it off the rail and heading upstairs to put it on. It fit nicely, and yes, she noted that she did indeed have the bust to pull it off. Looking in the full length mirror she smiled, she was was quite pleased at what she saw. Although she would never say it out loud she felt kind of like.. a princess. as soon as thought dwelled upon her mind she hurried downstairs before she got carried away. Kenshi was noticeably taken aback with her appearance at first but soon regained composure and acted like he always did.

* * *

Standing outside the venue, Takata couldn't help but feel her heart race, although outwardly she looked considerably bored. They walked inside and Kenshi immediately began mingling with his friends, having nothing else to do Takata looked for an available seat, the place was packed but eventually she spotted two chars in the corner and took a seat. she pulled out her phone anxiously awaiting news from Riki's search.

About half an hour had passed and still no word from Riki. The party had picked up the pace, but Takata felt somewhat invisible in the corner. She almost wished someone would approach her so she could tell them to get the hell away from her, she felt so overlooked even at her prettiest.

"Um.. Excuse me, can I sit down?"

Takata turned to where the voice came from. A tall man with a kind face and chestnut hair looked down at her, a hint of shyness in his voice. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Why?"

Takata snapped back, she didn't mean to, she was just kind of nervous. The man looked taken aback and almost spilt his drink:

"S-sorry. It's just that there's no other seats and-"

"just sit down."

Takata sighed. So THAT was why he approached her. he sat down silently and after a few moments he asked:

"Um, What's your name?"

Takata didn't even look at him as she answered:

"Takata Hirukawa. You?"

He replied

"Me? I'm Tatsuro Togoshi. Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry. As soon as I saw your review I wanted to update but I couldn't find the time up until now, so thanks for being patient! Please, Don't hesitate to ask me to update, it will never bother me! I'll actually be rather flattered. If you guys want an update, then you will get that goddamn update just as soon as I can manage it, the more I'm nagged the quicker I'll update because I hate disappointing people and I try and get it up as quick as I can, so please, help me get my ass in gear! Also, my PM box is always open if you have any suggestions or anything I'm always open to ideas, you can also inbox me if you want to just chat! I don't bite, pinky swear! Thank you for your patience and for taking the time to read my humble fic. Love, Alana x**

* * *

"Me? I'm Tatsuro Togoshi. Nice to meet you."

Takata stared steadily at him for a while, she could have sworn she'd heard that name before. _Togoshi…_ She let the name spin around in her head for a while but nothing struck her. She must have been looking at him funny because his cheeks suddenly turned crimson and he began to stutter:

"D-do I have something on my face?"

Takata jolted back into reality. She turned away from him taking a large swig of her alcoholic beverage:

"No, I just.. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Tatsuro creased his brow in confusion shaking his head lightly:

"No.. I don't think so, I don't recognise you from anywhere."

"Oh …sorry"

She spoke half-heartedly, already losing interest in him as she took another swig of her drink, she pulled out her phone and unlocked it, the white light of her screen flashed blank and she sighed audibly. Riki still hadn't found her, knowing him he was probably starting from the wrong place. _She_ should have been the one doing this. She threw her phone back into her bag and finished her drink in one gulp. She barely heard the soft voice sound beside her:

"Drinking to forget?.."

She turned to face Tatsuro's inquisitive grey eyes:

"More like drinking to remember, and I guess to forget. I just really don't want to be here."

She stated bluntly, expecting him to walk away from her pity party and enjoy the rest of the mixer, but instead he spoke with nostalgia:

"That makes two of us."

Takata stared him dubiously, and he continued:

"I lied about there being no other seats you know. I just came over because you looked like you were having an even worse time than me."

Takata grunted:

"I'll say. I got bribed into coming here. Mixer's who needs 'em? Not me. They're jush a pain in the ash."

The alcohol started to sink in and Takata's words slurred slightly. Tatsuro didn't seem to notice, and he grinned:

"Me too. My sister bribed me to come here."

Takata rolled her eyes and shook her head:

"Why can't my idiot friends understand I'm perfectly happy being lonely."

Tatsuro's eyebrow twitched:

"You said lonely.."

"Yeah?"

"I think you meant alone."

"No."

"Alone is the physicality, Lonely is the mentality. People can be happy being physically by themselves, but mentally.."

He tapped a finger to his head:

"If you feel lonely in here, there's no possible way to be happy."

Takata glared at him:

"You don't know me. Stop pretending to understand how I feel when you know nothing about me."

She made to stand up but Tatsuro clutched her arm, preventing her from leaving:

"Hey..!"

She snapped. He stared at her intensely, his kind eyes filled with determination and knowing:

".. I do understand. I'm.. lonely too."

Her gaze softened into one of confusion, and she sat back down as if in a trance:

"And I'll bet, we're suffering from the same thing.. The power of unrequited love."

Takata shook her head furiously no but after one look into his earnest eyes she gave in and nodded meekly.

"It hurts.. I don't wanna think about him, cause I know it will never work but, I can't stop myself. He's always on my mind."

She choked out, her uncharacteristically honest words barely audible above the din of the party. Her sober self scolded her for being so open with a complete stranger. Tatsuro nodded slowly, the fact that he offered no consoling words was comforting in itself, because Tatsuro knew all to well that meagre words would never quell the aching pain of unrequited love. He raised his glass:

"So what do you say, Takata Hirukawa. Why don't we drink to forget? Why don't we drink to forget our loneliness, together?"

Takata gave a soft smile, one she only showed in her most vulnerable of states and clinked her glass to his.

* * *

**This may seem like a filler, but it's actually pretty important to the story, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! Love, Alana x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I saw your reviews and I'm really grateful for the feedback! this was as soon as I could update, I'm not even kidding. I've been BOMBARDED with essays lately, and not just normal ones – 2000 word ones about new liberalists and social reform. I would have much rather continued with this, but school takes priority I'm afraid. Anyway, my apologies for the delay, hope you enjoy this! I added some Arctic Monkeys lyrics because I thought this song was really relevant and I'm going to see them on the 1****st**** of November which I'm extremely buzzing for! If you have tumblr – follow me? (our-little-infinityx) Thank you as always – Alana x**

* * *

_"Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways,_

_Sad to see you go. I've started hoping that you'd stay._

_Now we both know, that the nights were mainly made_

_ for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day." (Arctic Monkeys – 'Do I wanna know?')_

* * *

"mmgh"

A pale yellow light seeped through Takata's tightly closed eyelids, scaring away the welcome dark that once resided there. Takata scrunched her eyes and dove under the soft duvet, seeking shelter from the piercing light coming through the window. As she started to begrudgingly awaken she became more aware of the ailments that faced her. A splitting pain echoed in her foggy head, the ringing becoming more angry whenever she moved, her throat and mouth were as dry as bones and she found it hard to swallow despite being in desperate need for a good few litres of water. Also – she needed to pee. Takata snuggled into her bed as she faced the heart wrenching decision that every hangover victim has to face: whether to get up and face the after effects of the careless decisions made the night before, or to relish in the soft warm haven of her bed. The cosy warmth of her sheets were convincing enough, and wrapped in her body heated fort she began to drift back off to sleep, that was until she was disturbed by a couple of sharp raps on the door. She groaned at the pain in her ringing head and burrowed deeper into the covers, she faintly heard the click of the door being opened and barely had time to process this before the blankets were ripped away from her. Feeling a slight chill on being exposed to the outside air she gripped the edge of her duvet pulling for dear life to get it back, but her attacker was stronger. With a harsh tug the blanket was whipped away from Takata's white knuckles and she locked eyes with Riki:

"HEY!"

She growled, the throb in her head made her instantly regret it. Riki met her gaze for a minute and then drew his eyes to the ground and spoke lowly:

"It's midday, Takata. You've slept long enough. Meeting downstairs in five minutes."

With that he briskly left, leaving the duvet on the floor. Takata stared after him for a minute before the information registered in her bleary head, she wasn't at home? She checked her surroundings and realised she was sitting in Riki's bedroom in Le Renard Noir. How and when she got there was beyond her and she cringed at the brief, hazy memories she had of the night before. She heaved herself up and went to the bathroom to fix herself a little before going downstairs, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and grimaced, she was deathly pale, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her hair looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. As she washed her face, she recalled her brief encounter with Riki. For that moment when he looked at her Takata could have sworn he looked almost _hurt_. He looked away too quickly for her to be certain but she wondered why he wouldn't meet her gaze, was he appalled at her appearance? But a little whisper in her heart suggested it was something else, although she couldn't quite place what. Takata grabbed her laptop which was lying neatly next the sofa and trudged down the stairs to meet the guys.

As she headed over, she heard the soft rumbling of male whispers resonating from the restaurant area:

"She's a grown up! She can...…"

"…her? She's different to…"

"….. let go once in a while!...She did….wanted…."

"….Stupid and reckless…. irresponsibe!"

Takata paused briefly, furrowing her eyebrows in a mix of concentration and rising anger. Were they talking about _her?_ Takata couldn't remember most of the night, but it sure as hell didn't concern them! She breathed deeply, she wanted badly to chew them out but she didn't really want to talk about last night's escapades, she had probably made a fool of herself and just wanted to forget about it all. She entered with a neutral expression, deliberately avoiding eye contact with anyone. She set the laptop down on the table and pressed the power button, restlessly tapping her fingers on the wooden table. She stared straight ahead, trying to ignore the four pairs of lingering eyes glued to her. Never before had she wanted her laptop to boot up as badly as she did now, once it was loaded she could resume hiding behind the luminous screen and replace her voice with keyboard clacks. After a few moments, the staring became unbearable and she reluctantly stole a glance at them.

Kenshi's eyebrows were knitted together and he was gnawing on his lower lip, Riki was standing, with a frightening demeanour about him, his arms were crossed tightly, one of his eyebrows was quirked and his mouth was a tight straight line, Hiro had his elbows propped up the table, his chin rested on the back of his joined hands as he stared at her with a pointed smile. Takata opened her mouth to say something when a steaming white bowl was pushed in front of her. She glanced at it then looked up at boss' kind brown eyes as he handed her a glass of water and a painkiller tablet.

"Clams. Good for a hangover, take your pill with water and eat 'em all up!"

Takata looked up at him for a moment, wondering whether or not to give him a backhanded compliment, but nothing cutting arose from her swirling head and with a languid expression she took the pill and the water. Boss smiled with satisfaction and with an exaggerated throw of a tea towel over his shoulder he returned to the kitchen humming contentedly:

"Woah."

Hiro observed his eyes wide with wonder.

"Takata must be out of sorts if she's not using an opportunity to insult Boss!"

Takata turned to glare at him:

"I'm just fine, you orange headed mop."

Takata quipped with a mouthful of clams. Hiro pouted and Kenshi patted his back, his face breaking out as a grin

"…AAnd she's back. Phew, I thought you might stay like that forever!"

Takata paused, turning slowly to look at Kenshi.

" 'Like that?' What the hell do you mean?!"

Kenshi turned a light shade of pink and became visibly flustered:

"Uh, Um.. Well….!"

He was cut off by a throaty, derisive laugh and they all turned to look at Riki who hadn't moved an inch from his stern headmaster stance. He glared at Takata with icy eyes and spoke calmly:

"Do you remember anything at all about the other night?"

Takata shook her head boring holes into the floor:

" I see. Kenshi, why don't you enlighten her."

He gestured widely to Kenshi. Takata sighed in exasperation and glared at Riki who smiled at her sharply. She then turned to Kenshi:

"Well, spit it out."

Kenshi glanced nervously around, swallowed, and then began to speak:

"W-well, at the mixer y-you found a friend.."

"Do you remember who Takata?"

Riki questioned, cutting off Kenshi again. Takata thought hard and then nodded.

"His name was Tatsuro…?"

"Correct."

Riki stated, before speaking again:

"Tatsuro Togoshi was his name, do you recognise that name Takata?"

He was speaking in a chastising tone, making Takata more even mad.

"Well, he did seem kinda familiar. I couldn't quite place him though."

"Oooh, KINDA familiar was he?"

Takata clenched her fists so as not to backhand him right there and then and nodded solemnly.

"Maybe this will help jog your memory."

He handed Takata a tablet with a profile on the screen. Takata grabbed the device whilst rolling her eyes, she glanced at the screen and her eyes widened:

"T-This is."

"Yes, your little 'friend' you met is the cop on our case, Detective Togoshi."

Takata stared silently at the screen while Riki continued to scold her:

"We aren't sure if he was there undercover or if he was there for leisure, but getting that drunk in front of him! You could have let _anything_ slip."

"…."

Takata continued to stare hard at the screen. Kenshi coughed lightly and spoke up:

"Uh, leader. I don't think Togoshi was there undercover."

Riki quirked a judging eyebrow:

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Togoshi and Takata.. They were both as drunk as each other. I mean, I don't think a detective would get THAT drunk on duty."

"It could have been a ploy. He's an elite agent, trained by the FBI."

Kenshi shook his head, blushing slightly:

"I don't really think a FBI agent on duty would try to do that lift move from that famous dance movie with their suspect, in front of so many people."

"Kenshi you were drunk there's no way they-"

Riki began, then Kenshi pulled out his phone and played a video. Riki stared at it silently and then muttered under his breath:

"Well I'll be damned."

Hiro perked up from across the table:

"Ooh! Lemme see! Lemme see!"

He made a grab for the phone and played the video, staring at the content with wide eyes:

"Kyaah! They fell right into the table! Ouch!"

He exclaimed and handed back the phone:

"Kenny's right leader, there's no way he was on duty."

"Fair enough."

Riki said with a sigh.

"We got off easy this time but next time Takata- Hey! Are you listening?!"

Takata continued to stare at the screen blankly oblivious to those around her:

"You don't think she's.. Fallen in love do you?"

Hiro asked softly. Riki's face hardened:

"No.. No there's no way!"

Everyone gave a start when Takata suddenly slammed her fist on the table and desperately fished in her pocket:

"Damn!"

She whispered and got up, rushing behind the counter, opening various drawers like a mad woman. The three guys stared at one another dubiously at her uncharacteristic behaviour, while she rattled through Boss' abyss of items:

"KYAAH!"

She gave a shrill scream when her hand found a rectangular sheet of paper and dashed back towards the tablet, glancing from the paper to the tablet a few times she grinned and began touching various buttons on the tablet:

"I-is, is she okay?!"

Kenshi asked his eyes wide with concern:

"I'M MORE THAN OKAY!"

She yelled:

"I'M THE BEST!"

"Woah, Takata! Calm down!"

Riki said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion:

"Nuh-uh! You guys are never gonna believe what I found!"

She revealed the tablet to the guys, a satisfied smirk resting on her lips:

"I just located the great granddaughter of the Japanese Leonardo DaVinchi!"

* * *

****THE NIGHT BEFORE****

Riki held in his arms, a newly passed out Takata. He had just spent the past hour holding her hair back while she puked her guts out. Kenshi had come by LRN with her hanging off of his arm, giggling like crazy:

"She said she had something to tell you."

Kenshi shrugged his shoulders:

"I couldn't leave her alone."

Riki nodded solemnly, luckily he was still up checking out the Yamura databases:

"How the hell did she get so drunk?"

Riki inquired shaking his head at her, giggly form:

"R-Riki! I wanna see Riki! Heehee!"

"Riki's right over there."

Kenshi stated gesturing his arm weakly to him:

"I'll explain tomorrow. I gotta get going, my mom's probably waiting up for me.. Sorry to leave her like this."

"It's fine.." Riki replied taking Takata by the arm:

"C'mon, drunkard, Let's get you to bed."

After that she proceeded to puke numerous times and then passed out completely. Holding her in his arms Riki placed her softly on his bed and tucked her in:

"You're such an idiot. Do you know how vulnerable you are right now?"

He whispered to her sleeping form. Takata stirred and opened her eyes slightly:

"Riki..?"

"Shh, yes. Get some sleep."

"I wanted to tell you-"

"What?"

"Come lie down."

He obediently lay down beside her.

"I'm right here, okay?"

"Kay."Before long, he heard her breaths begin to soften and deepen. As he stared at her sleeping form many bittersweet thoughts rushed through his head:

" I don't want to hurt you.."

He spoke subconsciously, eyes scanning her vulnerable sleeping face, a dark contrast from her usual frown or naughty smirk. He lay beside her until he thought he'd go crazy, being intoxicated by her innocence. He slowly got up off the bed and headed to the door:

"..Riki?"

Was she sleeping?  
"Mhm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"It can wait until morning, you should get some sleep."

"No."

A slightly desperate tone was evident:

"I can only say this to you at night, I won't have the courage when day comes."

Her eyes remained closed tight but her voice was soft:

"Okay, tell me now then."

Riki sat on the couch and crossed his legs:

"Well?"

Takata spoke with a strong voice:

"I understand now. It's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I understand what it means to love someone, I didn't before but now I do."

"Are you talking about-"

"You. Dummy."

"Oh."

Riki's mouth clamped shut as Takata continued:

"I always thought that love was my own happiness, being with the person I cared for most."

Takata gulped:

"But that's not true. Being in love is when all you want is to see the person you love be happy, even if it's not with you. I get it now, your happiness comes from succeeding your father and having and arranged marriage to benefit the family. That's what you want most isn't it?"

Riki remained silent, eyes glued to the ground.

"As long as you're happy Riki, I'll be happy. When you marry some beautiful politicians daughter, I'll feel like my love has been fulfilled once I see you smile on your wedding day. Do what brings you happiness. As long as you're smiling, Riki, you'll never hurt me. So don't worry about my feelings."

Riki digested the words he just heard and felt a sharp pain in his heart. Tears began to gather in his eyes and he wondered why the hell he was crying. This was what he wanted, wasn't it?:

"Takata?"

"Zzzz…"

She had fallen asleep. Riki sighed and left the room with an uneasy feeling in his gut, he turned to look at her one more and whispered:

"You really are an idiot."

Before switching off the light.

**Hey! Hope you liked that. You'll meet the MC in the next chapter and I'm taking name suggestions if anyone has any since I'm not really that up to scratch with my Japanese names and I usually call my MC my own name: Alana. So her last name is 'Yamura' so something that goes with that preferably? Thanks – Alana x**


End file.
